X-rays and other radiographic analysis are important diagnostic tools. Furthermore, it is common practice to transmit x-ray images via local and long-distance networks. Current technology, however, does not allow for the accurate determination of quantitative information contained in the x-ray such as the density of an anatomic structure when x-ray images are transmitted in a network environment.
Calibration references (also known as calibration phantoms) for use in imaging technologies have also described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,601 and 5,235,628. 5,335,260 discloses a calibration phantom representative of human tissue containing variable concentrations of calcium that serves as reference for quantifying calcium, bone mass and bone mineral density in radiography and CT imaging systems. However, currently-available calibration phantoms are not always accurate, due to both the effect of structures or materials that project on or with the calibration phantom and, additionally, to the fact that one or more regions of the calibration phantom do not always appear on the x-ray image.
Thus, there remains a need for methods for quantitative assessment of information contained in x-ray images such as the density of an anatomic structure in a network environment. There also remains a need for devices and methods that include dependable and accurate calibration phantoms.